


To Forget You

by Aille



Series: Discontinued but not abandoned [8]
Category: Dollhouse, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Memory Alteration, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Runaway Bella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aille/pseuds/Aille
Summary: At her most broken, Bella is approached by the Rossum Corporation with an offer she finds she just can't refuse. A chance to forget it all. Now if she's going to be a distraction; at least now she's going to be one that everyone but herself will remember.This is a Dollhouse/Twilight crossover, set just after Jake became a werewolf, but before Bella became aware of what he is.  I wanted to explore the possibility of what would happen if Bella was offered the chance to forget everything.





	1. Carrier Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own: Twilight (though I’d sell my soul for an hour with Jasper) or Dollhouse. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Joss Whedon respectively. I wish I were that lucky.

I'd been dreading today ever since it had been announced several weeks ago.  It was Career Day at Forks High School, and I was doing everything possible to get out of it.  I had no plans of ever leaving this place and I already had a job, albeit one that I probably wouldn't get much further ahead at. There just wasn't much use of me going.

I almost made it to the parking lot when Angela caught me. "Oh, no, you don't!  Where on earth do you think you’re going?  It's Career Day and you have got to be there." She grabbed my bag and hooked her arm in mine.

"I really couldn't care less about going, Angela. I already have a job and I'll probably never leave this place.  I don't need to go to this." I half-heartedly tugged to get my arm back.

"Your dad asked me to make sure you didn't miss this today, and I told him I'd drag you there if I had to.  Plus, I've been working on this non-stop for weeks to make sure we got as many different employers as possible to show us the opportunities that we could use to get out of this place."

I found myself being dragged in the opposite direction than where I wanted to be. I was getting closer to where everyone was gathering at the gym and further away from my truck. "I can't believe Charlie called you." I tried not to whine.

The whole community seemed to have gone all out on this Fair.  Everyone, from the youngest freshmen to all the senior class, were expected to go to this extravaganza that was being put on.  I had to admit that Angela's enthusiasm would have been catching, if it hadn’t been for the out and out dread that I was feeling about all of this.  Perhaps, at one time in my life, I would have been interested in all of this; but right now, I just couldn’t bring myself to care. That time seemed to be an entirely different lifetime.

“Ben, Ben!” Angela started waving towards her boyfriend, who was weaving through the small crowd that had gathered in front of the gym doors.  She smiled at him when he came to a stop in front of us. “Look who I caught trying to get out to the parking lot.” I couldn’t help but blush at her pointed look.

I knew I had to say something. “I was just going to drop my bag off, and then I would have come back around.” Yeah, so I couldn’t lie to save myself.

“Bella,” Ben grinned at me from Angela’s other side. “You and I both know that neither of us would still be here, if it weren’t for Ange threatening to kick our collective butts.” I rolled my eyes and laughed as Angela let go of my arm and swatted Ben. He held his arms up in mock surrender. “You know I love you babe,” I flinched, “but how many of us here really get all excited about a Job fair?  I bet half the grad class isn’t even going to bother to show up.  Now, if it was a College fair, you’d get most of us here, but jobs?” He shook his head, “not something we really need to think about yet.” He yelped the last word as he was elbowed in the gut.

Everyone around us laughed at Ben’s discomfort; he really did deserve it.  Angela may be one of the sweetest people in Forks, but everyone knew it was the sweet ones who were the most dangerous.  As long as there wasn’t something lurking in the woods.

I’d given in as soon as Angela had caught me in the parking lot. So, when my arm was released, I slipped behind them and followed along.  I kept my eyes pointed towards the floor and my hair in my face, trying to avoid attention.  My only goal was to not trip over my own feet and make a spectacle out of myself.  I just wanted to get lost in the crowd and not be noticed anymore.

 “So Bella,” Ben and Angela were looking back at me when I looked up at the sound of my name.  “I heard the movie night sucked last week because of that flu.” Ben continued, “I know we had wanted to go catch the movie and I heard you guys had to leave early because it hit Mike.  A bunch of us are going tonight, you coming with?”

_Damn it_ , I thought as we entered into the gym. “I can’t tonight.  I have to finish that paper for English class. I didn’t get it finished over the weekend and it is due in two days.  I want a chance to finish it and then look it over for any mistakes.” That sounded like a good excuse, right?

“Shi... OW... Ange you didn’t have to hit me!” He glared up at his girlfriend and rubbed the back of his head. “I forgot about it.  Oh well, I can do it after the flick.  Too bad you won’t be there, Bella.” He shrugged and went towards the first table that caught his eye, dragging Angela behind him.  It was something to do with graphic design.  Not exactly my idea of a good time, so I used it as an excuse to wander off on my own.

There wasn’t much that interested me here at the fair.  The local newspaper had a small booth that I thought about going by. Since I already worked in the only sporting goods store, I didn’t have to go to the table that Mike’s mother had set up, other than to say hello.  There was one other small booth, which very few people seemed to be going near.  At it sat a well-dressed, middle-aged woman. However, all that was out on the table was a pot of tea, a couple of teacups and a few sheets of paper.  The woman looked like she was supposed to be at some sort of coffee shop, looking over her papers for her own job, instead of in the middle of Forks High School’s gym.

The few people that went to the table only spoke to her for a few moments; she would shake her head and they would move on.  I’d almost made my decision not to go over there at all, when the woman glanced up and looked me right in the eye.  Looking down, I shuffled over to the table.  When I saw the ‘sit down’ movement the woman made. I slumped into the chair across from her, mumbling, “So, what is this for?”

“Miss Isabella Swan?” I nodded, wondering how she knew my name. “My name is Adelle DeWitt, your picture does you no justice, and it looks like this is the right time.”

“What?” A couple of people looked over as my voice raised, only to see the woman pouring a cup of tea for each of us.

“Oh, we’ve been watching your grades for awhile both here and in Phoenix, and we believe that you would be a valuable asset to our company.  We, at the Rossum Corporation, are a worldwide company who are always on the lookout for bright new minds.  We believe you have the kind of mind we are looking for.   As for what our company is, we do several things, but most of all... we create.  Your skills are something we could use.” The woman was calm, sipping her tea and watching me. 

My head was spinning. “What do you mean that you’ve been watching me? My grades haven’t been that good.”

“No, they have not been, however, your writing skills are.  We are looking for people who are just like you.  Someone who can create a life on paper that could be real, perhaps even become that life.” She took another sip of her tea then placed the cup down on the table. “I know that this is hard to believe, but please, take a look over the papers here,” she moved the papers across the table towards me, and I couldn’t help but reach over and pick them up. “If you join us, we promise a clean slate.  My number is at the top of the first paper there, Miss Swan.  Call me once you’ve read everything over.”

I sat there in a daze while she quickly stood up, holding a briefcase that had been hidden behind the table, “I will be in Port Angeles until tomorrow.  Call me at any time, any hour.  After tomorrow, I may not be reachable.” She stepped around the table and touched my shoulder. “Think about it, Miss Swan... a truly clean slate.” With that, she walked out of the gym.


	2. Alone

I never made it to the other two booths; I just sat looking at the empty table with a full cup of tea in front of me for a full five minutes.  I knew my classmates were all looking at me funny, and I couldn’t wait to get out of the building.  I had enough on my mind with Jacob not answering my calls; Laurent - and perhaps Victoria - were somewhere out there; and the wolves that my father was hunting.

Once I was able to make myself move out of the chair, I quickly left the gym and made my escape to my truck.  The papers that woman, Adelle, had given me, were wrinkled along the side as I tossed them into the passenger seat of the truck along with my book bag.  At least, it was the end of the day, and I didn’t have to go back to class until tomorrow.

The drive home felt both too long and too fast at the same time.  Thankfully, I didn’t have to worry about showing up at Newton’s today.  So after I called Jacob, I would be able to hide away for the rest of the night.

The strange part about arriving home a little early was that Charlie was already there.

“Dad?” I called out as I walked in the front door, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.  Had the school already called to let him know that I’d left?  They’d have to call half of the homes of both the Junior and Senior classes, and I’d been there for over half of it.  Plus, Charlie would have had to come home from the station.

I found him at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in front of him. “Hey Bells, Mac’s wife took a bit of a fall when he got home from work this morning and he’s going to need a few days to help her get  better.  She’s almost as bad as you Bells,” he grinned at me, “I’m covering for him for the next couple of nights.  You think you’ll be okay here on your own?”

Taking my seat across from him. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.  I’ve got some homework I need to do and I’ll probably have an early night.” He, at least, didn’t call me on my lie; though he did give me a funny look.  Maybe he saw the slight panic that hit when I realized that no one would be here with me, followed by the relief for the same reason.  If Laurent or Victoria came, it would only be me that was at danger.

“You need anything, anything at all, just give me a call at the station.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Dad, I’ll be fine.  It’s not like this is the first time I’ve spent a night here alone.  If I decide to go out, I’ll give you a call.  Does that make you feel better?”

It was funny, but it did seem to make him look a little better. “Just don’t go out into the woods without someone with you Bells, we still haven’t found those wolves yet,” he said as he stood up, shrugging on his jacket.

“Come on, after Saturday, I don’t want to go anywhere near the woods dad.  Those things were huge,” I shuddered. “I’m not feeling any great urge to go hiking again.  Anyway, the weather is horrible. I’m sure tonight it’s probably going to be a real downpour, not the lovely sprinkle we are all used to.” I watched him put his belt and gun into place, then, pick his keys up off the end table.

He was looking at me funny, “Homework then bed right?”

_Really, I was 18, not 5_. “Unless I decide to go out with friends, and then I’ll call.  Okay?” That got the nod I was looking for, and I watched him walk out the front door.

Laying my head down on the table, I breathed a sigh of relief that I couldn’t let go while Charlie was there.  I was alone tonight, so I didn’t have to worry about him being home if the vampires tried to come and get me.  I only gave myself a few minutes to enjoy that brief respite before getting up to try calling Jacob.  He may not be home from school yet, but I wanted to give it a shot because I may get Billy.

Grabbing the phone and dialing, I stood there and listened to it ring 8 times before hanging up.  It wasn’t going to be the last time I called today; they may actually not be home right now.  Or maybe he’d call me.  He’d promised he’d never let me down.  Of course, ever since he’d made that promise, he wouldn’t even talk to me.

Muttering to myself, “Maybe it’s just me... people get close and then they forget about me.  I’m not enough for them.” God it hurt, my arms were clenched to my chest, the strap of my book bag hanging at my elbow as I made my way up to my room.  I tried not to think of the reason that thought came to the forefront of my mind.

Dropping my bag off at my desk, I flopped backwards into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe I should look over that offer that woman gave me.  A clean slate could mean anything, but if it meant not having to deal with everything here...

Rolling over, I reached out, grabbed the papers that were sticking out of the top of my bag and started to read.  There wasn’t a whole lot of information; just a description of the Rossum Building at Fremont College and the different labs they had there.  It was strange, though, she’d said something about writing, but the information about the College all had to do with scientific data.

Flipping to the second page, there was a small portion about a writing division, but nothing specific that explained what exactly they were looking for.  Most of their work seemed to be in research and development, not creative writing as I’d been lead to believe.  Maybe it was something they were looking to branch into and that was why she brought it up?

The third, and last, paper seemed to hold the most information, about how the corporation was associated with 22 different Colleges and Universities worldwide.  Their main office was in Italy, but the one I was being approached about was here in the States, in Los Angeles and the College was in Cerritos, about 25 minutes outside the city.  There was even a very small paragraph at the bottom about the advanced placement school for High School Seniors to attend during their final year to have a better chance of getting a place in the specialized programs offered.

Maybe, if it had been something I had known about before my life changed last year, it would have been something I’d have worked towards.  I had always been in the Advance Placement classes back in Phoenix.  However, Forks didn’t offer the same choice in classes.  Of course, at the beginning of the school year, I wouldn’t have even thought about leaving Forks.  A dream I would have done anything for at the beginning of my Junior year, something I wouldn’t have even looked at this year, and now something that was too late for me to even think about.

I sat up and shoved the papers back into my bag, not wanting to dwell on what might have been.  It was too late now, anyway.  I was staying here in this little town.  I had to stay where he would be fresh in my mind, even if I wouldn’t allow myself to think of his name.

Grabbing my bag, I headed back down to the kitchen to put dinner together and to try Jacob one more time today.  If he didn’t answer this time, I wouldn’t call again tonight, but I would call after work tomorrow; until someone did answer.

Picking up the phone, I dialed Billy’s number, hoping that someone would answer.  I started to move around the small kitchen.  I counted the rings in my head as I pulled out the hamburger from the bottom of the fridge and placed it on the counter.

“Where are you Jake,” I sighed on the 10th ring and hung up the phone, no one was answering.  It was going to be a really long night.

I had a couple of choices: I could stay in and just do exactly what I had done almost every night - nothing.  Or I could call Angela and see if everyone was still going to the movies.  However, I had no desire to watch another movie, not without Jake to make it funny again.

Looking over at my bag, the papers with the woman’s phone number taunted me. I had one other choice of what I could do today: I could call Ms. DeWitt and find out what all this was about.

Making a split-second decision, I reached over, grabbed the papers and started to dial, pausing at the last number before punching it in.  Worrying my lower lip while the phone rang, I almost expected her not to pick up.

On the third ring, I was reaching over to hang up, when a voice came over the line, “Hello Isabella.”


	3. Conversations

It didn’t take her long to drive back to the small hotel room that she had rented for two nights, though she hoped to only have to stay in it for one.  She’d arrived there in the morning, only to drop her bags off, and then head into Forks.

As soon as she entered the room, she opened her cell and quickly hit the speed dial for the man who’d asked her to make this trip.   Once the other end was answered, and the pleasantries were taken care of, she started in.

“I thought you said this was an emergency case,” she practically growled into the phone, “one that required my expert skills for bringing her in.”

She paced around the scuzzy little hole that passed for a hotel in Port Angeles.  She was used to such higher standards than could possibly be offered in this small town.  Her face showed very little of the distaste she felt on this whole situation as a whole, while listening to the other end of the conversation.

“I don’t care what intel you had showing that she was recovering and becoming an increasing threat to your organization, Marcus.  I’ve seen hundreds of broken people over the years and this is one of them.” She sat on the edge of the bed.

“No, there was nothing but broken in her eyes.  I was actually surprised to get any response out of her at all.” She felt like growling again at the man on the other end of the phone, “I’m better than that.  I gave her something to think about.”

“Not everyone thinks like you do. I planted an idea, let it sink in.”

This time she did snarl, “This is a very fragile case.  We can’t just pull her off the streets now, can we?? If you had been willing to wait a few more months, this would be an easy extraction.  Now, I have to pull a lot of strings to get this to work.”

Although she did not change the volume at which she spoke, the tone became harder. “Why, you fool? She is a senior in High School!  If we waited until she graduated, we could at least have a simple cover story.  As it stands now, I have to find a way for her to leave her home and come with me, a way that will not raise questions.  You never bothered to disclose that her father was the Police Chief of that little town!”

“You didn’t think it mattered?” She practically screamed before calming herself. “You want her taken because she is a loose end you cannot account for, and you want me to take her out of her father’s care.  Possibly bringing undue attention into both of our companies.  That is something that neither of us wants, now is it, dear Marcus?”

She felt a smile caress her lips, “That is something you will have to wait and see.  I have had my best man working on this for weeks.  We have something planned that even dear Isabella will be happy to partake in.”

There was a soft beep in her ear, “Now I must go, the call I have been waiting for has come.” Not giving the man on the other line the chance to say something else, she switched to the other line.

“Hello, Isabella. I’ve been waiting for your call.”


	4. Carmel Apple Spice

_“Hello Isabella, I’ve been waiting for your call.”_

I sucked in a breath, pulling my hand back from the phone, “How did you...?”

“Very few people have access to this number.  I am only expecting one person to call me, and now you have.  I must say that I am pleased.  I was not expecting you to actually call until after you classes were completed tomorrow.”

“Well, I... I have to work tomorrow,” this was really awkward, “I... You said I should call if I had any questions.  I was wondering if you could explain some of the information that I found in the papers you gave me today.” I couldn’t help but blurt it all out in one big rush.  This felt both right and wrong at the same time.

“Of course,” I could almost hear the smile on the other end of the line, “I will be happy to answer all the questions you have, Isabella.  However, it would be much easier to do so in person.  Would you care to meet up with me in Port Angeles?  I believe there is a Starbucks near the Veteran’s Park.”

“Meet you? “  _Wow, that was brilliant Bella_ , “I mean, I’d love to.  It takes about an hour and a half to get there in my truck,” I needed time to call Charlie and let him know I was going out.  Even if I didn’t tell him exactly where I’d be going. “Should I bring anything?”

“Just yourself Isabella,” I had to stop that, “and perhaps those papers I handed to you today.  So that you will be able to remember what it is you wish to ask.”

“Thank you Mrs. DeWitt, I’ll see you in an hour.”

“Adelle, please Isabella.  You are most welcome.  I will see you shortly.”

The line went dead in my ear and I took a quick breath of relief.  That went better than I’d thought it would.  I still didn’t have any answers that I was looking for, but maybe I was close to getting some.

As quickly as I hung up the phone, I picked it back up again and dialed the number for Charlie’s desk; it only rang once before he answered, “Chief Swan.”

“Dad,” hoping he could hear the smile that was actually starting to come back.

“Bells, are you alright?”

Rolling my eyes, “Dad, I’m fine.  I promised I’d call if my plans changed.  Some of the seniors are heading into Port Angeles for dinner and a movie tonight.  I thought I might join them.”

“It’s a school night, don’t be out too late.”

“I won’t, I promise.  See you in the morning dad.”

I was about to hang up when I heard him start to talk again, “It’s good to see you going out Bells, I’ll see you in the morning.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It really didn’t take me all that long to shove what I needed into my bag and start on my way to Port Angeles.  Although the drive was long, especially when driving alone, I found it rather relaxing.  For the first time in months, I was actually feeling just a little bit of excitement over something that didn’t have anything to do with the men who used to be in my life, or the danger they brought into it.

The silence of the trip was deafening, if I’d been with others, the music would be going.  There would be constant chatter that I’d have to try and keep up with.  Things I didn’t want, but needed at the same time.  It kept my thoughts from turning inwards at times like this.

Maybe this was a good idea, to actually get away from Forks for a little while.  Going to Renee’s wasn’t where I needed to be, but maybe this would be good for me.  It didn’t mean that I couldn’t come back.  It would be more of a release from the memories that haunted me here.  He was everywhere that I looked.  Everywhere that I went.  I couldn’t even escape to the sanctity of my room because his sweet scent still lingered after all this time.  The only place I had been able to go to escape him was La Push, and even that was barred from me now.

My life had been so normal before Forks.  Okay, so I didn’t have a lot of friends and I never dated, but at least I hadn’t been a broken shell.  I hadn’t been in this little godforsaken town for 15 months and I’d already had my heart torn out twice and lost the only family I ever felt close to.  But I really didn’t want to leave.

Would I do it again if I had the chance?  In a heartbeat because no matter what the hurting felt like, for a short time, I’d been more than happy than I’d ever been in my short life.  Also, maybe, I’d be able to change ‘his’ mind.  Convince him to stay with me or at least try harder to keep him from leaving. I’d keep myself from going to that stupid party that I never wanted to go to in the first place.

Of course, at the time, I had no choice in going.  Trying to say no to the Pixie was impossible.

The hour-long drive felt like it was taking forever, but I knew that the final destination wasn’t all that far away.  What was I going to tell this woman?  I know nothing of what your company stands for, I know nothing about this advanced program for High School students, but please take me into it and take me away from this little town of hell? I couldn’t help but laugh to myself while thinking that.  Yeah, that would go over well.

Maybe if I approached this sanely, I could convince her to at least speak to Charlie about it.  It’s so close to the end of the school year, it was probably too late, but I had to at least try.  There has to be a reason she asked to see me again tonight. 

I couldn’t make up my mind of what to say until I, at least, started talking to her though.  Maybe I was misconstruing this.  It was a job fair today, not a college fair.  There was no reason to assume that they were looking for me for the education program. I’d have to let her tell me exactly why they were interested in me.

What a laugh, someone interested in me, that wasn’t for my blood.  Of course, one thing I had learned in the last 15 months, never take anything for granted.  This could be so much more than I thought it was.  Except for the fact that she definitely didn’t look like any vampire I had seen.  Yes, she was a beautiful woman, but she didn’t compare to any of the vampires I’d met in the last year.  I had to assume that she was at least human and try to take this at face value, until I learned more.

By the time I reached the town limits of Port Angeles, I was more than a little nervous about this conversation.  Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.  As much as I wanted to get out of this small town and away from everything that was killing me on the inside, I didn’t want to give it up either.  This is where I came alive for the first time ever.

It, however, wouldn’t help me from this meeting I had with Adelle in just a few minutes.  Pulling into the small parking lot of the strip mall where the Starbucks resided, I mentally berated myself, parked and got out of my truck.  For some reason, I knew that this would be a turning point in everything I was going to do in the future.

\-----------------------------------------------------

It took a few minutes to get up the guts to get out of the truck and walk into the small coffee shop.  I knew this is where a lot of my friends came for dates, or even a quick coffee before heading to the movies and I wasn't sure if seeing them would be a good idea right now.  I knew a lot of them were planning on going to the movies tonight, but since I didn't see any of them in here, I figured it was still too early for them.

I did see Adelle, sitting in the small armchair section near the side window, with a cup of tea in front of her.  Giving a small wave, I stepped up to the counter to make my order.

After receiving my Venti Caramel Apple Spice with extra caramel, I took a deep breath and took the seat across from her, "Hi,"  _brilliant Bella_.

She smiled and leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of her tea.  I felt like she was sizing me up for something, "I wanted to thank you for being willing to see me again."

"It is my pleasure, Isabella."

"Bella, please."

"Bella," she nodded her head to me, "as I was saying, it is my pleasure to meet up with you again.  I believe we could work very well together," she leaned forward just a bit to place her cup down on the small table between us.  Her soft English lilt relaxing me, "Normally, this would be done in a much different matter, in one of my offices in Los Angeles.  However, for you, I am making an exception."

"Are you one of the professors at the College?"

Laughing softly, "Oh no.  I have a much different position with the Rossum Corporation." She smiled at me, "I am the director of the Los Angeles office."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" I couldn't help it, then ducked once I realized how loud that was, "But, but... why are you here then?  I mean you have other people who do this sort of thing, don't you?"

"Typically, yes, I do.  You, however, Miss Swan are a special case.  There are a few who I take the time to work with personally.  You would fit in well with our organization and I believe this is the right time to speak with you." I leaned forward at about the same time she did, "We can offer you something Bella, something that I know you are looking for."

"What?" My voice was almost non-existent, "How do you know what I want?"

She smiled again, "I have worked with many young people over the last several years.  Although, you come from a different place than most of the people I work with, you've experienced a life changing event." I drew back a bit, "It's evident in your grades, Bella.  You went from a B+ average to an A+ average since last year.  This started around the time the local doctor and his family moved away," she reached out and grabbed my hand. "Your file says that you have withdrawn from everyone at your school, yet your schoolwork has not suffered.  That tells us it is not drugs.  Your work record for Newton’s shows that you haven't missed a day; except for one week after you were lost in the woods for a night; which tells us you are dedicated to what you do."

I pulled my hand away, "How... how do you know all of this?"

"We have our sources Bella.  We need to know the background of the people who come to work for us." She sat back up, taking her tea with her and pausing to take a sip. "I would like to make you two offers," she glanced around the room, "however, this is not the appropriate place for us to speak of this."

She put her tea back down on the table and stood up, "Bella, will you come with me?  We will go back to my Hotel room and I will tell you everything you want to know."

What the hell, what did I have to lose?


	5. Offers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything, before Alice’s POV, in italics is directly quoted from “Dollhouse”, from the unaired Pilot – “Echo” which is on the DVD set.

It hadn’t taken long to drive to the Olympic Lodge and follow Adelle into her hotel room.  I couldn’t quite understand why she couldn’t tell me more while at Starbucks.  She said she had 2 offers for me.  After everything that had happened to me over the past few years, I was starting to get the feel for when a life-changing event was about to happen, and I knew if I followed her into that room, I wouldn’t walk out the same Bella that went in. 

Did I want this?

Yes!

Or so I hoped.

Taking a deep breath I followed her into the lobby, barely taking the time to admire the décor around me.  I knew I should, this place was supposed to be the nicest in town to stay at, but my mind was fixated on what was coming, not what was going on around me.  I couldn’t even really remember how we got to her room, and I’d probably be lost on the way out.

When we entered her room, she motioned towards the armchair that was situated near the patio window, as she took a seat in the executive chair at the desk.   Worrying my lower lip, I sat down, sinking a bit into the soft chair.

“Bella, thank you for trusting me enough to follow me here,” she started with a small smile. “I know this must be difficult for you, with everything that has happened in the past year.”

Nodding my head, “Well, I’m still not sure on this, but I’m curious and I guess that’s what has me here.” That, and the fact that I’d already gone so far as to meet with her at the coffee shop.  I never knew when to keep myself out of danger.

“Bella,” Adelle leaned forward, her hands clasped in front of her, “nothing is as it appears to be.  Although I know you’ve seen quite a bit,” she gave me a knowing look, “but you are still only seeing a part of it.  Do you remember what I said to you this afternoon just before I left the school?”

I had to think about that for only the briefest of moments, “You said something about a clean slate.  I’m not exactly sure what you meant about that.” It was also part of what made me look over the papers even closer that she’d given to me.

“Yes, a clean slate,” she actually smiled at me, “ _The world is a very simple place, at first.  Then as we grow up, it grows around us; a dense thicket of complication and disappointment.  Unbearable for some and even for the luckiest of us; still sometimes more than we can handle.  Less than we’ve hoped._  My organization offers a very special form of service for both the volunteers and our paying clients.  For you Bella, we can offer you a chance for three things.”

I couldn’t help but butt in, “What do you mean?”

Moving back in her seat, she laced her fingers in front of her, “What I offer you now, depends on your agreeing to volunteer for 5 years with us.  At the end of that time, you’d be free to do as you please.” She smiled again, “What we can give you for those 5 years, is the chance to get the education you want; whatever education you want; with the chance to have an option to have a higher form of degree after that.  I can offer you the chance to make this past year disappear, for it to be wiped clean and never to return.”

“How?!” I forced myself to the edge of the chair, leaning towards her.  She couldn’t know how much I’ve wanted just that, “It isn’t possible.”

“Oh, but it is.  The technology has been in place for many years, and has been in use for just as long.”

“What would I have to do for the 5 years to have this?”

“Bella, you would become one of our actives.  One of the people who works directly with the public...”

“But I don’t do well in crowds.”

“You don’t have to be good with crowds right now Bella, because we can change that for you.  For the next 5 years, we can change you, into whatever that is needed.”

“Whatever that is needed?”

“Have you heard of The Dollhouse, Bella?”

“Little house, lots of plastic dolls that little girls play with?” This really didn’t make any sense to me.

She actually laughed softly, “That is one definition, yes.  However, when I speak of the Dollhouse, I mean people, like you and I, who become what others want for a period of time.  Whether that is a midwife who will help you give birth; a mountain climber or a dominatrix making them beg for more.  You can be any of that, even if you’re not that now.” Arching one eyebrow at me, “You will be unforgettable, Bella.”

“Unforgettable?  I’d rather not be just a distraction for someone.” He’d told me he wouldn’t forget me either, but I was just his distraction.

“Oh, you’d be more than a distraction.  You’ll be their everything.  While you’re with them, they’ll never want you to leave them.  They’ll remember you forever, and want you to come back over and over again.  However, you’ll not remember them.  They’ll be the ones that are forgettable; they’ll be the ones who are your distraction.”

“Bella, by the time your 5 years are up, you won’t have to remember the last year.  It will go by in the blink of an eye for you, with no recollection of the time that passes.  You’ll walk away with a full education.  If you come with me today, we would need to know what you would want by the time this is done and I’ll make sure that you have it.  You will walk away with a full bank account, enough that if you didn’t want to, you’d never have to work again.”

It sounded too good to be true, “I can’t just up and leave.  I have responsibilities - school and work.  And Charlie, he wouldn’t let me go like this.  I’d have to tell him something.”

“He wants you to do more with your life right now, is that not correct?”

“Well...” he had been getting on my case ever since he’d left, “he’s been a bit worried.”

“Tell him that you received an offer to join Fremont, to finish off your High School career, with early acceptance into the College courses starting at the beginning of the summer months.  You’ll be too busy to come home because of school and work, but you’ll call every once in a while.  Those calls of course will fade out over time because you’re so busy.”

It all sounded plausible, “But leaving tonight?”

“What did you tell your father, to let him know you were going out tonight?”

“I was meeting up with friends to go to a movie...” I still couldn’t believe he fell for that.  They’d broken me of wanting to do things like that.

“Everyone saw you speaking with me at the school today.  Your school has on record why I was there, at least that I was speaking to students about the Rossum Corporation and Fremont.  More specifically, that I was there to speak with a select group of students whose grades matched our requirements.  We ran into each other while you were here in Port Angeles and I made an offer to fly you out to the school to see what was offered.  I will make sure that it is cleared with your school by morning, with your records being transferred out as well.”

It all sounded plausible, “Can you make me... not so clumsy?”

“You may stumble, if that’s what is wanted by the person you’re working for, however, we can work it so you won’t have to worry about tripping over your own feet again.”

“Can I think about this, for a few minutes?”

“Of course,” she crossed her hands, resting them on her knee as she leaned forward. “Feel free to use the balcony while you think.  There is no need to say, if you do not accept this, you cannot speak of this to anyone.”

Laughing bitterly, “Oh, I can keep a secret, better than anyone knows.” Standing up, I moved the few feet to the balcony door and slipped out of it.  Did I really want this?  She was offering everything that I’d dreamed of over the 7 months.  He promised me that the memories would fade away, but they were there, every time I turned around.  Everything I looked at.  It was getting better, while Jacob was there, but even he left me.  I had a chance to make it all go away.  A chance that it would never come back and haunt me any longer.  Yes, I wanted that more than anything.

It was actually kind of funny; normally I would hear his voice when I was getting ready to do something stupid.  I wasn’t hearing anything.  Perhaps this meant that this was the right thing to do.   Yet, that scared me at the same time; did I really not want to hear his voice any longer?  I wouldn’t miss what I didn’t know right?

I wasn’t sure about the whole 5 years of being a doll though.  Someone’s play toy, to take out and play with whenever they wanted.  Yet at the end of it, I’d be a College graduate, in the field of my choice, with the option of going further, and the last year of my life would be completely gone.  There may be a few things that I wouldn’t like to lose, but not enough that I really wanted to keep it.

Turning around, I stepped back into the room, making sure Adelle wasn’t busy with something, “I won’t remember anything, the next five years, or the last 1?”

“Nothing, it will be like it never happened.  Though if you want the degree, we will let you remember the choice that you made.  Not why, which will be written into the contract I will have you sign when we get to Los Angeles, just that something happened, that you wanted taken away.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Good, then let’s get going.”

This was going so fast, “Right this moment?”

“It will take approximately three hours to drive to Seattle, another hour to board the plane and get clearance for takeoff, and then we’ll be on our way to your new home.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

I took everything I needed out of my truck and gave my keys to Adelle, she’d promised that it would be taken back to Forks for me.  I almost laughed when I realized that we were going to have a driver to take us into Seattle.  She explained that he’d been waiting for us in his own room in the hotel, on call for whenever she’d needed him.  However, when she’d gone to meet me earlier, she wanted to do so privately.

Once we both got into the town car, we both lapsed into silence.  I had a lot to think about, before it was all gone and she seemed to realize that I needed it.

\-----------------------------------------------------

APOV

Seven months, and we’re still running away from the truth.  Running away from my best friend and sister because my brother was a douche bag who needed to stop being such an ass.  I should have never agreed to not look into her future; even just to keep an eye on Bella.  It wasn’t like he’d know I was looking, he was still huddled in a little ball somewhere in South America, trying to convince himself that his mate was better off without him.

It was really hard not to look.  She had become so intertwined with our family in the short time she’d been with us.  At first, all I could see was both her and Edward, the pain that was radiated off of both of them, and even though I missed them, glad that neither of them were around my husband at this time.  Jasper wouldn’t have been able to handle it.  He already was battling the guilt for this happening in the first place.  I had told him a thousand times, and could tell him a million times more that Bella had forgiven him almost as soon as it had happened, but he blamed himself for this rift in our family.

I figured I’d finally blocked Bella enough that she wasn’t appearing any longer in my visions.  Although she’d been slowly fading out of my sight due to her lack of decision making skills, just after the New Year, she’d all but vanished from my sight altogether.  I first started to get a little worried, but she would appear every once and a while, but when she did, I’d force myself to focus on Edward and watch his pitiful life for a short time.  Afterwards, I’d always go and curl up in Jasper’s arms for comfort.

He and Emmet were out hunting right now and I didn’t expect them to be back for another couple of hours.  My big plans for the day were to weed out the closet, Jasper had way too many clothes that were old and needed to be replaced with something new.  New clothing was a necessity when your skin wasn’t as pliable as humans and you wore holes in them quickly.  I wasn’t allowed to touch his favorite pair of jeans and some of his shirts, but my husband understood the overpowering need to replace his wardrobe at least once every couple of months. 

Just as I was reaching for the ugly plaid shirts he’d purchased on his own recently, I could feel the pull of a vision, the world around me fading away as I sunk into my own mind.  It was almost a reflex to fight the pull now, but the glance of what was happening.  Needles, wires, flashes of bright lights with no face to go with it forced me to let go...

 

_The light in the room was almost blue in color, there was a half dozen people moving around the room, working at different computers and there was a reclining chair made of metal and leather.  There was a halo that goes around the head of the chair, “I’m supposed to sit in that?” I was being lead to a small side room, an unknown woman stepping in with me. “Wearing this?!” I felt shocked, and very embarrassed, by the two small white pieces of fabric that was being held up for me to wear._

_“Only for the treatment, once that’s completed, you’ll be changing into the yoga pants and top that is just over there.  However, for your first and last treatments, we’ll need you to wear this.  It helps.”  It felt wrong, getting fully undressed in front of this woman, and then being helped into the almost sheer fabric that only covered the essentials._

_“There are so many people out there; do I have to go out there?” But I was already being lead towards the chair.  I was scared of that chair, but I didn’t know why._

_“Yes, Bella.”_  Bella _?_

_“Will it hurt?” Everyone around me was in suits and lab coats, except for the man in a sweater vest._

_“Only for a short time and you won’t remember it later.” I was already sitting in the chair, my hands being placed on the flat armrests with a soft blue glow to them.  The people in the room started to move towards me, while something was moved over the chair, wires dangling down with needles on the end of it.  The chair started to lean backwards, until I was almost lying flat, exposed to all._

_I squeezed my eyes shut, I hated needles (_ did I hate needles? _)_   _and I knew they were for me.  They were going to be put into my body.  They pierced my skin (_ they shouldn’t be able go through my skin _) starting at my feet and working up.  My legs, stomach, chest, arms, neck and face.  Why were they doing this to me?   Why was I just lying here and allowing them to do this?_

_“This will hurt a bit,” the man stated, and then the lights started.  I could see them behind my closed eyes.  I tried not to make a sound, I asked for this to happen (_ did I? _),_ _I wanted this (_ no I didn’t _). It was strange, lights, memories, seemed to be flashing, disappearing in front of my closed eyes.  Maybe opening them would make a difference? It didn’t.  Who am I?  Where am I?  This has hurt for so long..._

 

“Alice! Alice! Come on sweetheart, snap out of it,” I knew him, opening my eyes to meet golden ones, it took a second.

“Jasper!” Diving into his arms, curling closer to him, how long had I been out? “Oh God, Jasper.  What is she doing?  What did she do?”

He must have felt my unwavering panic, I’d never  _felt_  anything like that before, I was her, “Who, what did you see?” I could feel his power working on me, calming me.  I needed that right now.

“Bella,” I breathed, “I... I don’t know what she’s done.  But something’s wrong.  She’s there, but gone.”

“Gone?”

“She’s not Bella any more.”


	6. Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who haven’t seen “Dollhouse”, they tend to focus only on short times within the house, more flashes, with some longer periods where they focus in on one person. I wanted this chapter to follow that feel. Also, the show starts in the 08/09 time frame; where as New Moon is more based in 06. For those of you who have been asking, I am keeping with the time frame of New Moon, so there will be some characters that are more prominent, and some who are missing from the next few chapters. There is also a break in time in this chapter. You never really get a feel for how much time has passed while in the Dollhouse, which is something I’m trying to portray.
> 
> I am putting a shout out to Joss in this chapter (if you’ve listed to the commentary for episode one on the DVD you’ll understand).

“Hello Delta. How are you felling?”

She opened her eyes and looked to her right, “Did I fall asleep?”

“For a little while,” he answered her.

“Shall I go now?” she sat up in the chair, moving her body as if to get up.

“If you’d like,” he motioned towards the door, “Dr. Saunders would like to see you soon.”

She was already on her feet and moving towards the small changing room off to the side, to get into the comfortable clothes that she seemed to know were waiting for her there, “Okay,” beaming him a smile over her shoulder before disappearing behind the screen.

 

************************

She ran her hand along the wood of the banister as she moved down to the main floor of the House, her eyes taking in everything that seemed new and wonderful, yet constant and comforting.   She barely registered the man who was walking behind her, gradually guiding her towards office on the other side of the large room, while talking to another woman who joined them.

“Who’s going to be her handler?”

“DeWitt hasn’t said yet, I expect it’s going to be Carter, his charge finished its contract a few weeks ago.” Delta stopped at the pond that was situated under a large platform, looking into the water, “Come on Delta, the Doctor is waiting for you.” She nodded and continued walking.

“Isn’t he on leave?”

“He’ll be back tomorrow, until then, I’ve babysitting duties.”

“Yeah, she’s probably not going out for a few days yet anyway.  We need to make sure she’s fitting in first.”

They stopped in front of a large set of wooden doors, which he reached out to slide open, “In you go Delta, Dr. Saunders is waiting for you.”

She nodded her head again and walked into the warm office, the dark wood and decorations making her feel even more comfortable.  There was an older man standing off to the side, “Hello...”

“Hello Delta, welcome.  Come in, come in.  I am going to need you to put a gown on from the other room, then please take a seat on the table over here.  I need to check you over and make sure that you’re okay.” He gave her a smile, “If you’re good, I’ll even give you a lollypop.”

“Am I not at my best?”

“I’m sure you are, but we just want to make sure you’re okay.  Is that alright?”

“Okay,” there wasn’t any reason to fight this.

 

************************

There was a soft knock on the mahogany door, before he walked into the large office, “Adelle, I finished the work up on Delta.”

“Was there anything we will need to keep in mind while she stays with us Richard?” She stood and walked over to the small liquor carbonate, pouring both of them small portion of scotch from a crystal decanter before handing him one of the glasses.

“We’re going to have to watch her for injuries.  She’s had some recent breaks that will take a little longer to be fully stable, even if they’ve completed healing.  There are also some older fractures that have healed, but look like they were accidental in nature.  I’m more concerned with the recent one in her leg, there are two 8 inch plates holding the tibia and fibula together.  I would say the break is almost a year old, however, she will not be able to do overly strenuous engagements for at least another three months.  I also will not be able to remove the plates for at least 2 years, to give the bones a chance to fully repair themselves.”

“Three months?  Well, it she wasn’t expected here for four months, I’m sure we can find some lighter engagements until that time.  I did see the during the initial wipe.” 

“It will be repaired within the next few days.  As long as you don’t put her out right away, the scaring is old so can be fixed easily.”

“Is there anything else?” She took a sip from her glass, watching Saunders do the same.

“She’s a virgin.”

Cocking her head to the side, “Well, it has been a long time since that’s happened in here.  There are a few clients who have asked for that as part of their engagements.  It’s surprising though, it is known she had a boyfriend for quite some time and they were very serious.”

“I don’t want to see her coming into my office broken Adelle.  Make sure it’s at least one she’ll enjoy.  I have enough of the other kind come into my office.”

“Richard, I’ve never seen you so protective of one of the volunteers.” She eyed him, while taking another sip of her scotch.

“She’s different; she came on her own here.  This one doesn’t have a background that you’re exploiting here.  This is a simple school girl who for some reason was sold into this place.  At least let her enjoy her first time, even if she’ll never remember it in the future.”

“This is about Tracy and Julia isn’t it?”

He threw back the scotch and slammed the glass down on the table in front of him, “Don’t ever bring up them again Adelle, just for once listen to what I have to say and do it.  My family has nothing to do with this.”

“Of course Richard, I’m sorry to have upset you.  I’ll find the right engagement for her first time.  For now, keep an eye on the leg, and let me know if any other issues come up.”

He didn’t wait for her to say anything else before walking out the door, heading back to the office that had now become his home.

 

************************

She loved Yoga, it was calming and it made her feel good.  It made her be her best and she wanted to be her best for everyone.  Today, Victor, Whiskey and November were in this class with her, normally Whiskey was out for a while and it felt nice to see her.  Whiskey was the best and she wanted to learn how to be just like her.

As they flowed from the Utkatasana pose to the Garudasana, she started to feel her right leg twist under her.  Trying to untangle her arms quickly, she felt the world spin and the next thing she knew she was falling down, over the edge of the platform and into the water.  She could feel the rocks jabbing into her back as cries erupted around her.  Handlers coming for the others, and someone pulling her out of the water.

“Delta, are you alright?” The voice was calm.

“Hurt,” she didn’t want to get up; there were too many people around, looking at her.  She wasn’t at her best.

“What happened Delta, were you dizzy?  What did you hurt?” He was much more insistent this time, she couldn’t not answer him.

“My leg twisted, and I couldn’t catch myself.  I’m sorry.” She still wouldn’t look up, “my back hurts.”

“Come on Delta, you need to see Dr. Saunders, he’ll make sure you’re okay.  You have a treatment later today and you need to be at your best.”

She perked up at that, “A treatment?” Taking his hand for support, she stood up; dripping wet; and went to see the doctor.  He always had a change of clothes and a lollypop.

 

************************

 “Is she cleared for the engagement doctor?”

“She’s got some slight bruising Adelle, and I’m going to recommend that she not do the higher level yoga for a few more months yet, but she’s cleared for today.  Until I clear her for that particular class, she is only to do the intermediate yoga for now.”

“Understood, I’ll inform Carter that she should either go to the treadmill or the pool for now.”

“Both will help her with her endurance.  Although she was in somewhat good shape when she arrived here, it was obvious that she did not exercise on a regular schedule.  This is new for her body.  As much as we’ve given her the muscle memory, her body isn’t quite strong enough to handle everything quite yet.”

 

************************

 “Delta, would you like a treatment?” The man came up to her again.

“Yes,” she quickly cleaned up the small branches that she’d clipped off of the bonsai tree she was working on, before standing up and walking over to him.  Letting him lead her to Topher and her treatment.

 

************************

There was nothing like the feel of the hard body that flowed beneath her body.  The strength excited her like nothing else ever had.  She could feel the deep breaths beneath her breast as she leaned forward across the strong body.  He always made her feel like she was flying.  Delaney was like no other creature, his body moved in tandem with hers, his heaving sides as they pounded towards the finish, every breath bringing them both towards the end.

They were so close to the finish line, time was running away from then, the ending so close and yet so far.  It almost hurt to know that this had to end; she wanted it to continue forever, even if she knew it couldn’t.  Inching forward, feeling his chest heaving beneath her knees, she could see the end in sight.  Only one more jump and a turn to the finish.  It was going so fast, yet so slow at the same time.  Each time this happened, it felt like time was suspended for the two of them; never ending; yet it was never long enough.

She hoped that today would be the day she’d win this race.  Hoped that all the training that she’d put in with Delaney was going to pay off.  They’d been here so many times before, yet it never seemed to be quite enough.  Never seemed to bring them to the ultimate end that they both craved so dearly. 

The final lift, the feel of hitting the earth, no sound behind them.  No splash.  No sound of wood hitting the ground.  They’d done it, now to that fast sprint to the finish.  Laying her body flat to Delaney, she whispered inconsequential words into his neck, urging him to move even faster.  His body pulsing under her own.  She could feel her excitement growing, though she fought to keep it under control.  She couldn’t take the end as absolute, not until they actually crossed that line.  Not until the score was tallied and the time calculated.  She didn’t think they’d made any errors, but she wasn’t going to worry about that for now.

As they crossed that final line, she eased herself back into a sitting position, her hands gently stroking Delaney’s neck, praising him for his hard work.  Although she knew she should be listening for their score, but the adrenalin hadn’t worn off just yet.

“Juliette,” she looked around and grinned at the older man that was coming towards her.

“Daddy,” laughing, she swung her leg across Delaney’s back and stepped down lightly, as if she’d been doing this all her life, “how’d we do?” She started to lead him off of the green, towards where their stable area had been set up.  All the while, nuzzling the stallions muzzle.

“Right now, you have the best time.  As long as no one else has a perfect run, if you get this, you’re a shoe-in for the Nationals.  Though we may have to start training a new horse if we want to be ready for the Olympics.”

“No, Delaney can do it.  He hasn’t turned me wrong yet.  Strongest Jumper we’ve had, I’m not giving him up to pasture just yet.  He can make it 2 more years.” She started to remove the English saddle that she’d had made especially for this magnificent beast before her, “You should have felt him out there today daddy, he’s got more spunk now than ever.  Though this saddle,” she hefted it in her arms and passed it over to her father, “the seat doesn’t feel right.  After all those fittings to get the right sitting, it’s almost like it was made for someone else.  You think we got the right one?”

“It’s the right one darlin’ you just need to wear it in a bit so it will feel perfect.  Maybe some practice runs with your boy with this saddle before the next competition.” She never noticed he wouldn’t look at her while he put the saddle away, her attention back on the horse while she gave him a good rub down.

“Sounds good daddy, keep an ear out for the end of the round please?  This guy needs to be taken care of.”

“Of course darlin’”

 

************************

 “Hello Delta. How are you felling?”

 “Did I fall asleep?”

“For a little while.”

 “Shall I go now?”

“If you’d like.”


	7. Charlie

**PRESENT**

Laughing a bit as I was pulled into a hug after Charlie got out of his rental car, “Dad, you’re here!”  I hadn’t been trilled at the fact that he was coming for a visit, I’d have to take the time off work, but I couldn’t help but feel sort of glad that he’d wanted to visit.

“Well Bells, I couldn’t let you just run away without at least checking up on you just once.”

Ducking as he tried to pull on the pony tail I had my hair up in, “Come on dad, let’s get you settled into my apartment, then I’ll take you out to dinner.”

 

 

**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

Running up a couple of stairs, only to pull to a stop and start walking down them, “Adele, we might have a problem.”

Shuffling the papers that she carried, not even looking towards him, she’d heard that phrase just a few too many times lately, “What is it this time?”

“That new one you just brought in, Delta,” his eyes followed the young woman in question who was walking calmly towards the pool. “It has to do with the cover story you created for her.”

Stopping short, she turned to him, “What has happened?” They really hadn’t been expecting any problems with the cover story.  ‘Isabella’ had been enrolled in the honor program at Fremont, she was on the payroll (though not working at) for the Labs for Rossum to keep the look of her actually going to school.  Since all other students in the program lived in dorms, she was set up with a room there as well, in case someone came looking for her.

“There have been some messages on the machine that you set up for her.  Apparently her father is questioning the fact that she hasn’t kept in touch and is coming down for a visit.”

“Is there any way to stop him?”

“Already looked into that, he’s booked a flight and a car already.”

“When?”

“Friday.”

“Damn it, she has an engagement booked for the weekend.  We’ll have to put someone else on it.”

“You’re not thinking of letting her see him are you?”

“We don’t have a choice.  It’s part of the agreement that her family doesn’t question why she’s here.  Of course all of us thought 1 phone call every couple of weeks would make the man happy.” At least that’s what all the Intel said.  He hadn’t even really questioned the fact she’d left town so quickly, just seemed pleased that she was doing something that appeared to make her happy.  This was the first indication that he may be thinking something else.

“I’ll get Topher to make sure the proper protocols are set up.”

“No, I’ll speak with him,” she turned back to the stair case, looking towards the office, “Let Tousey know that November will be going on assignment this weekend and send Carter to me.” Not giving him a chance to respond, she started back up the stairs at a brisk pace.  The Swan’s were going to give her a migraine one of these days and she really didn’t have time to deal with that on top of everything else.

 

**THREE WEEKS EARLIER**

“I don’t know Billy, she calls every couple of weeks and tells me exactly what I want to hear, then says she has go back to work, or class.  I want to believe her, I really do, but none of this sits right with me.  The kid told me she was going to a movie with friends, and the next day she was gone.”

Casting his line back out and leaning into the chair they’d built into their old boat years ago, “You looked into the school right?  Everything seemed legitimate?”

Taking a long pull on his Vitamin R, “It almost seemed too easy to get the information I needed.  She was accepted into a program for the gifted, she’s got a 4.0 average in their program; working in their labs; staying in their dorms... it’s all too convenient.”

“So take some of that vacation time you refuse to use and go check it out in person, Charlie.  Get your ass down there and make sure your daughter is alright.  Bring us back some real news so I can get Jake to lay off.  He wants to hear how his girl is doing.”

“The same Jake that wouldn’t talk to her for weeks before she left, then practically busted down my door he when heard she’d left?”

“He was worried Charlie, he does care for her, you know.  He was just sick for a while and then he couldn’t apologize for being the jerk that he was.”

“You weren’t much better Billy, refusing to let her even talk to him.”

“He didn’t want to talk to anyone Charlie, what was I supposed to do?”

“Tell him to get off his high horse and let his friend know that he just needed a little time to get better?” he sighed, “Sorry, I’m just frustrated.   So, vacation time you think?”

“Yeah, now shut up, you’re scaring away all the fish.”

 

**PRESENT**

She lead him into the small apartment she’d acquired a few weeks earlier, it wasn’t much, but she could just afford the small 1 bedroom on her salary.  Since her classes were covered by the scholarship she’d been awarded for her outstanding grades in the program, beating out her fellow students who’d been there the whole year; she wasn’t worried about tuition, just a place to stay.  She didn’t want to stay in the dorms any longer than she had to.

“You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch, dad.” Putting the bag she’d taken from him and placing it on her bed, “I’m going to have to go into the lab to check on one of my projects a couple of times and I don’t want to disturb you if I get in too late.”

“Bells,”

“Don’t dad, I’ll feel bad if I wake you up.  I may not be working, but I still have to keep up with my studies.” She picked up several text books and started moving them into the other room, “why are you here anyway?”

“I was worried Bells, you just disappeared.”

“I couldn’t pass up the offer.  I know I said quite a few times how much I wanted to stay in Forks, but...” she looked around her small place, “I was wrong.  I actually feel better here.  I’ve made some new friends.  I’ve got a job I love.  I’m even doing well in school.  As hard as it’s been here, living on my own, I’ve really become my own person.  I don’t even think of what chased me away any more.”

“So you haven’t seen any of them? I thought they were here in LA.”

“Why would I?  There are over 17 million people in this city.  Seven of which, I have no desire to ever see again.  They had no bearing on me coming here. Actually I had almost forgotten that they had even resided in this city.  If I had thought of it, I would have never come here to begin with.” She fought the urge to wrap her arms around her mid-section again, she’d finally stopped doing that a couple of months ago.

“No unexpected visits to the ER then?” He shot her a grin, knowing her history.

“Nothing that couldn’t be taken care of at the school clinic,” she laughed lightly. “Actually, I started taking yoga classes just after I got here, and it’s helped a lot.  I don’t fall down half as often now.”

“Yoga?  Did Renee talk you into that? “

“Nope,” popping the ‘p’, “Jenny and Ashlee; my roommates at the dorm did.  It helps after a long day of class and work.  I’ve even started swimming at the on campus gym three times a week.”

“You hated gym, Bella.”

“Only because I was forced to take it.  They’d always make me do things that would put other people in danger.  Now the only person who can get hurt, is me.  And trust me dad, some of the moves that I have to do in Yoga... well, I got kicked out of the high end class for a few more months until I can get all the mid-line moves down.”

“You hurt yourself?” he couldn’t help but grin again at the blush that passed over her face.

Turning into her small kitchen to grab a bottle of water, “Only took out myself, two other class mates and the instructor when I tried to do the Eagle Pose.  After that she suggested that I move back a level and when I was ready, I could come back.”

Rummaging around her fridge, “I got one of the girls to pick up a case of Vitamin R for you, while you’re here.  Do you want one now, or when we get back from dinner?  I haven’t had a chance to go grocery shopping yet, so the cupboards are a little bare.”

“I’ll have one later, Bells.  So you’re taking me out to dinner tonight are you?” He gave her a wink, fully intending on paying, “Where are we going?”

“There is this great little pub just off campus that I found the first week I was here.” Noting his look, “Don’t worry Charlie, I’m not drinking anything more than a white chocolate mocha espresso double shot when I get too caught up between classes, homework and my job.  Otherwise, it’s just water and coke.”

“21 Bella, I don’t want to hear about you drinking until then.  Frat parties or not.”

“I don’t do Frat parties dad, I don’t have time for Frat parties with my schedule.  Hell, with everything I do, I hardly have time to do things like get food...” she gulped back the bottle of water she was holding, emptying half the bottle, “I would have done it before you got here, but when I checked the time on your flight, I realized it was running early  and I hadn’t cleaned up in here.”

He looked around, noting a couple of unopened boxes in the corner, “Still unpacking I see.”

“Yeah.  I figured you didn’t want to walk into my clothes sprawled over every flat surface in this place,” blushing a bit. “Is there anything you want to do while you’re here dad?”

“Spend time with you?  Maybe see this place that has you so busy that you can only take 5 minutes to call me every couple of weeks.  Not to say I’m not proud of you kid.  You’ve worked real hard, I just worry.”

“It’s fine, come on, before we both start crying over nothing.” She led him out of the room and locked the door behind them.

 

 

“Bells, you can’t tell me you understand all that stuff you just showed me in there?” He’d gotten up when he heard her puttering around the small apartment earlier in the morning and insisted that he come along with her.  His excuse was that they wouldn’t have to double back to show him the labs later on.

There really wasn’t much to do while he watched her sit on a tall stool hunched over a microscope and jotting down notes and she changed slides.   She’d tried to get him to go off and get something to eat, stating she was going to be a while, but there was something about watching her work, knowing that she really was doing the job she said she was.

“Of course, they wouldn’t let me play around with the slides otherwise dad.” She rolled her eyes and laughed when he shrugged, “You’re the one who wanted to watch me work this morning.  I told you I was going to be going to be gone at odd hours.  I have to go back tonight and check on the growth, , but that won’t take as long.  It’s just a little time-consuming making sure that everything is coming along nicely.”

“So what are you doing in there?”

“Nope, sorry dad, I can’t tell you that.  It might jinx the project and then my partner will kill me,” she laughed again. “Actually, I’m just studying how bacteria grow right now.  I won’t be doing anything really exciting for a few more semesters, when they start to trust me with the really interesting stuff.”

“Never thought you’d go into sciences, Bells,” it was one of the reasons this whole thing bothered him so much.

“Neither did I, but as I got into the classes, I found the writing courses really weren’t what I wanted to do.  Don’t get me wrong, I still love writing.  Next semester I’m taking every 101 that my scholarship will cover while keeping up my GPA.  If you think I’m busy now, just wait till the fall classes start.  This will seem like a breeze.”

“You think you’ll be coming home anytime soon Bells?  Everyone’s been worried about you and I know Jake would love to see you again.”

“No dad, I’m not.  Getting away from Forks was probably the best thing I could have done.  I’m going to put all my focus on school right now.  Maybe in a couple of years I’ll be able to go back without it hurting my heart too much, but right now... it’s best I stay here.  Where I can forget being a zombie.  Where people don’t look at me funny because the doctor’s son left me.  No one here knows that Bella, dad.  Oh, I was a bit of a mess for the first little while I was here, but the girls wouldn’t let me wallow.  I’m getting to learn who  _I_  am again.” She sighed and sank further back into her second hand couch, “I’m sorry, I know you want me there, but if it’s any conciliation, I don’t want to go to Phoenix or Jacksonville either.  I don’t want the reminders of him or his family.”

“And yet you moved to LA.”

“Again; a city of 17 million people; I’m sure even if I see one of them, I could lose them again quickly.   _He_  made it rather clear that they didn’t want to see me anyway.  I’m not going to search them out and I know they won’t come looking for me. So, drop it.  Your flight leaves early tomorrow morning and I don’t want to spend the time fighting.”

“Alright, alright, I believe you,” he finished off his beer and sighed, “If you won’t come home, you think maybe Jake could come down here for a visit so…”

Jumping up and storming over to the window, which only showed the next building, “NO! God damn it Charlie!  I don’t want to hear about either of the assholes, okay?  Just leave it the hell alone.  You can tell him I’m fine.  That I’m happy, working hard and that I don’t want to hear from him again.  Got it?”

“Okay, I’ve got it.  No talk about the guys back in Forks.” He stood up as well, approaching her slowly, trying not to startle her, “He knows he’s an ass you know.”

“I don’t care, I really don’t...” she scrubbed at her cheeks.

“Any guys out here?”

“Like I have time for a love life, Charlie.  No, nothing.”

“Got it... leave it all the hell alone right?”

“Right.”

“So, I’m guessing since we never got to the store, we’re eating out again.”

“Shit, I’m sorry dad.  I’ve been a horrible host: taking you to work with me, not having any groceries in the house. “

“If I remember correctly, I wasn’t any better when you moved in with me and I hadn’t just moved into a new place.  Let me take you out to dinner and then we can hit a 24 hour place.  The Walmart should have what you need right?”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here for a bit and enjoy that rental you got.  A Lexus dad?  I didn’t know you realized what kind of car that even was.”

 

 

 

“Bella...” he shook her shoulder gently; she was sprawled face down on the couch, snoring slightly. “Bells, come on, I want to at least get a hug before I have to go.”

“Mmm, dad,” she yawned, stretching, “what?”

“Time to get up sweetheart, I’ve got to leave for the airport in a few minutes,” he couldn’t help but smile again as she sat up, running a hand through her hair, a couple of creases on her cheek from where she had been pressed against the pillow for so long.

“But you don’t have to leave until 10...”

“It’s almost 10 now.”

“What? Oh dad, I’m so sorry, I slept through our last few hours together.” She reached out and hugged him tightly.

“I didn’t want to wake you, you take care of yourself, okay?” he squeezed her back, not wanting to leave, but feeling better than he had in a long time about her being here.

“Only if you do,” she yawned as she pulled away reluctantly, “sorry.”

“You got yourself a deal there and don’t worry about it.” He laughed softly; the weight that had been on his shoulders before he came out this past weekend had lifted slightly.  His little girl was doing well for herself. “Love you Bells, I expect another call in a couple of weeks.”

“Of course.  I love you too.”

 

 

 

“Hello Delta. How are you felling?”

 “Did I fall asleep?”

“For a little while.”

 “Shall I go now?”

“If you’d like.”

**ONE WEEK FOLLOWING**

“So how was she, Charlie?”

“Really good, busy with school, work and everything else in her life, but she’s living again, Billy.  Never thought I’d see it after all those months she was a mess here.” He tugged at his line a bit, while taking a swig of his beer.

“She coming back?”

“Nope, and doesn’t want to hear from Jake either.  Damn near kicked me out when I suggested he come down for a visit.”

“That pissed off?”

“She swore at me.  Sounded just like her mother.” He smirked as Billy laughed.

“I’ll tell Jake to lay off then.”

“Good, now you shut up, you’re the one scaring the fish away.”

“Shut it, Swan.”

“Make me, Black...”

They both laughed and settled in for a relaxing day of fishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as Charlie loves his daughter, I always thought that he only really worried when she was right there. He seems to be a hands off dad when she was with her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net and on my personal website. Slowly but surely moving stuff over here.


End file.
